Trigun II :Hunt for Knives
by VashXAlucard
Summary: Kinives has escaped, and once again aspiring to commit genocide no the whole human race. It's up to Vash's grandson to stop him.


~ Matt is sweating. The sweat is falling down off his forehead and onto his black boots. His .45 P.F. Marlin, an antique his grandfather Vash had lying around the house is now loaded and aimed at a can about fifty yards away. Jason right next to him is holding the cross his grandfather used. Jason yells out, "Why must my cross be so heavy?!" His grandmother, Milly, who seems senile is rocking back and forth in an old rocking chair yells back to him, "Because it's so full of mercy! Just like your grandfathers... actually it is your grandfathers!" Matt chuckles as he shoots his P.F. Marlin at the cans, and in what sounds like one shot, knocks down six cans. Matt reloads. Jason speaks to him as Matt takes bullets out of the ammo sack on his side, "You are so lucky you don't have a cross like this." Matt smiles back, "You never know, my grandfather had me shooting since before I can remember and doing all sorts of weird training. I wouldn't be surprised if-" He is cut off by Vash who smugly says "Jason, give Matt your Punisher. Jason, from the Punisher you can take out two of the Grader model 2043's. Now I'm going to be throwing targets at over 100 yards away. See these small dish plates, I don't want to see them. Don't let them touch the ground. First target is Jason's, second is yours, and you two alternate. If I throw two, I don't care how, but they don't touch the ground."  
  
~Vash runs to about a hundred yards away. He throws the first plate; a shot is fired from the Grader, and the plate explodes. A second plate is thrown high into the air, Matt lifts the Punisher, "Man this thing is pretty heavy," aims it and fires. The plate disappears. After twenty seven plates Matt's grandmother Meryl comes out of the house, "has anyone seen my plates?" Vash throws one more up and looks at Meryl. It lands on the ground and shatters. Everyone stares at Meryl. She runs over to Vash and is beating the crap out of him as Matthew and Jason laugh hysterically behind him.   
  
~Later on, after deciding it's late, they all go back inside the huge house which Matt's family and Jason's family share, there is an eerie silence. The door to the basement which was never supposed to be opened, now is knocked down. Boot prints are on the floor. Matt calls out "Mom?! Dad?!" No reply. Matt again vainly tries calling out. Vash, with no signs of aging, and looks a like how he used to (Like Eriks when he settled down with that family for that moment), is now worried. He runs down the stairs and screams. Matt and Jason come to see what happened. There lies the parents of Matt, the son and daughter in law of Vash.   
  
~Vash is in a suit and tie, and so is Matt and Jason. They are standing in a grassy cemetery. Vash looks next to the plot of his son and daughter-in-law to silently say the name "Nicolas D. Wolfwood." Vash looks towards Matt and Jason. "Matthew, I want you and Jason to find Knives. Go back home. I'll meet you there," They turn around and leave. Matt goes to his room with tears in his eyes and Jason in his. Matt goes into his room to see Vash's old red coat and black body suit neatly folded, and on top of those articles of clothing, lies Vash's old AGL Arms .45 Long Colt. The clothes fit. A perfect match. Matt looks at himself in the mirror. Hah, he looks just like his grandfather did in those pictures. His father and his grandfather never really seemed to age... why? Matt is very confused at noticing this for the first time and goes to find his grandfather. He sees Vash in a rocking chair, still in his clothes from the funeral. "Hey Vash, how is it that you barely age, and my dad didn't age as fast as my mother? Why do you still look only five years older than when that picture was taken about forty years back?!"  
  
"Matt, I have some things to tell you..."  
  
~Jason walks down the stairs with his cross wrapped in the cloth behind his back.  
  
"This sounds interesting..." 


End file.
